At Night : その 執事, 黒 ペンダント
by HanaHana14
Summary: Penyihir bisa ditakhlukan oleh Butler super sempurna ini. Di saat malam tiba, Ciel sering melihat delusi Sebastian akan membunuhnya. Berakhir dengan Liontin hitam yang akan menguak masa lalunya. Inilah fic abal tentang Butler super tau sedunia, dipersembahkan untuk anda#summaryuntuksatujudullagi*dibakar


At Night : Sono Shitsuji, Kuro Pendanto

At Night : That Butler, Black Pendant

Di Malam Hari : Pelayan Itu, Liontin Hitam

(Semoga Chara di sini IC.)

.

.

.

.

.

By Hananami Hanajima

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

.

.

.

"..." Venusa terdiam di ruangan, mengira ngira liontinnya ada dimana.

"Apa mungkin... aku menjatuhkannya?"

.

.

.

Mansion Phantomhive...

"Tanaka..." gumam Ciel menatap tubuh tinggi tua renta Tanaka.

"Ya, benar. Kekuatannya tersegel di sana. Yang ia gunakan dari tadi hanyalah 1/10 dari kekuatan sebenarnya. Sebenarnya saya pernah melihatnya bertarung saat Black Pendant - nama liontin ini - retak entah kenapa. Ia tak terkendali bagaikan dewa penghancur bumi." jelas Sebastian memegang dagunya.

"Sebegitu kuatnya 'kah?" gumam Bard kagum.

"Tapi, penyihir itu tidak ada 'kan?" tanya Finni polos sambil mengangkat tangannya, simbol interupsi.

"Bodoh! Mana ada yang begituan?! Kalau adapun, aku tak percaya." kesal Bard menjitak kepala Finni.

"Kalau penyihir tak ada, apa petir tadi kebetulan? Tapi cuacanya cerah kok." komen Meyrin melihat langit, menaruh jari telunjuk kanannya di pipi sepihak dengan jarinya.

"Petir?" tanya Bard.

"Tolong diam sebentar." potong Sebastian sopan. "Dari pada di luar, lebih baik kita masuk saja. Lagi pula kita harus mempersiapkan makan malam untuk Tuan." usulnya.

"Jadi itu motif aslinya?" hela Tuannya melirik Sebastian malas.

.

.

.

"Menu makan malam kali ini adalah Rouen Style Roast Duck dan Pout D'amour. Minumannya ada Eton Mess With Wild Strawberry. Silahkan menikmati." kata Sebastian memamerkan senyum cemerlangnya.

"..." Ciel hanya terdiam menatapi menu makannya yang tersedia tepat di depannya.

"Sudah saya pastikan 100% tak mengandung racun maupun mantra." kata Sebastian memastikan, memperlebar senyumannya.

"Hm." tanggap Tuannya acuh, memakan menu makan malamnya.

.

.

.

"Sudah ketemu?!" pekik Venusa saat Spectra, Spectrum, Spectre kembali.

"Maaf, sepertinya sudah hilang." kata mereka bertiga.

"Tidak mungkin hilang! Cepat cari! Kalau bisa hingga ke pojok pojok bangunan di dalam Mansion." teriaknya panik.

"Baik." mereka menghilang lagi.

Venusa menggigit jarinya frustasi. Ia menderita keringat dingin di malam yang dingin.

"Liontin itu... sebenarnya..." gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Apa?!" teriak Ciel yang memakai piyamanya, duduk di samping tempat tidur dengan dua pelayan serba hitam.

"Maaf, hanya segini yang saya ketahui." kata Tanaka sedikit membungkuk dengan tangan kanan di dada kiri.

"Tapi, kenapa ia mau membunuhku? Setidaknya tunjukkan sedikit balas budi walau aku tak memintanya." balas Ciel.

"Apa mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Ratu?" tanggap Sebastian.

"?" Ciel menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sebastian, memberi tatapan serius.

"Karena dia bilang, Tuan mengganggu. Mengganggu dalam hal apa? Tuan bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya." lanjut Sebastian.

"Apa mungkin ia ingin membunuhku karena mengingat orang berharga yang memberikannya liontin itu. Tapi, apa itu yang dinamakan balas budi? Jangan membuatku tertawa!" kata Ciel menyeringai.

"Ya, sudah. Kita lanjutkan besok saja. Bulan mulai meninggi, sudah waktunnya Tuan tidur." kata Sebastian menyudahi, menidurkan Tuannya lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut hangat biru mudanya.

"Kalau begitu, kami mohon permisi." kata Tanaka sekalian mewakili Sebastian.

Mereka berdua keluar dari kamar Tuannya. Mereka berjalan agak jauh dari kamar Tuannya lalu Sebastian membuka percakapan.

"Tuan Tanaka, boleh saya saja yang memegangnya?" izin Sebastian hati hati.

"Hohoho. Tentu. Jika kau yang memegangnya, aku percaya tak akan hilang." kata Tanaka tertawa khasnya sambil menyerahkan liontin permata berbentuk hati warna hitam lalu melengos pergi.

"Tak usah melebih lebihkan." kata Sebastian rendah hati, menyimpan liontin itu.

Ketika ia hendak pergi, ia mengurungkan niatnya, merasa ada hawa manusia di belakangnya.

Ia menoleh ke belakang mendapati Tuannya mengintipnya dengan mata yang bertanda kontak dari belakang pintu jati yang besar. Terlihat piyama putih bersih yang sedikit terlihat karena tertutup pintu jati.

Mulutnya terbuka sedikit tanpa kata kata, lalu tertutup senyuman kecil.

"Ah, Tuan. Ada apa?" tanyanya mendekati Tuan mudanya.

"Aku... tak bisa tidur." katanya menunduk memperhatikan corak lantai marmer abu abh yang tertutup karpet biru berbordir emas disamping sampingnya.

"Mau saya bacakan dongeng?" tanya Sebastian menekuk kakinya lalu membungkuk dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan tangan, menatap wajah Tuannya beserta menyetarakan kepalanya dengan kepala Tuannya.

Tuannya hanya terdiam, lalu mengangguk dengan malu malu.

"Baiklah. Mari, saya antar ke tempat tidur." katanya seraya menggendong Tuan mudanya dengan sebelah tangan.

Tuannya merangkul pelayan setianya. Pelayannya menutup pintu jati besar berukir indah itu lalu berjalan pelan ke tempat tidur King Size Tuannya dan menidurkannya.

Ia mengambil salah satu buku tebal yang berada di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur Tuannya di tingkat pertama. Tingkat kedua kosong dan tingkat ketiga hanya berisi eyepatch dan dua cincin Tuannya.

Ia membaca daftar isi lalu memilih cerita berjudul "Little White Rose."

Ia mulai membacanya. "Suatu hari, gadis cantik seputih kapas berjalan ditengah musim salju yang dingin sendirian.

Gaun putihnya terkibar mengikuti irama angin merdu. Rambut putihnya menari mengikuti irama. Iris peraknya mengikuti gerak gerik salju yang turun.

Sambil meremas tangkai mawar putih, ia terus berjalan membelah dinginnya salju.

Ia dikucilkan warga desanya karena memiliki kelainan warna kulit dan rambut. Seluruh tubuhnya termandikan warna putih.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tinggal menyendiri di tempat terpencil."

Sebastian melirik Tuannya dari balik buku dongeng. Tuannya sepertinya sudah tertidur pulas.

Sebsatian menghela napas tipis sambil menutup buku tebal tersebut, lalu menaruhnya ke tempat semula.

Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu membungkuk sedikit sambil berkata pelan "Selamat tidur, Tuan. Semoga mimpi indah."

Ia membuka pelan pintu jati itu hingga tak mengeluarkan bunyi sedikitpun lalu menutupnya dengan cara yang sama.

Ia terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum tipis sambil menutup wajahnya sebagian.

"Ah, sebaiknya kusiapkan dulu semuanya, untuk besok." katanya berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


End file.
